Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a support for a detachable junction between at least two cables having each one a connection socket.
The problem to be solved by the present invention is to design a support enabling to guarantee that once the said support is closed by means of a lock each plug and each junction piece is present on the support and correctly linked and cannot be removed, either willingly or not without opening the lock. Furthermore, the closing of the support by means of the lock can be made possible only if each plug or junction piece is effectively present.